The Sofa Problem
by Aligewe
Summary: Complete. Liz sees something she can't comprehend. Find out and review.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me.

**Author's Note**: This story got written by a team in school I was part of. I just think I should share this because I think it is funny if you think about it. Hope you like it!

Aligewe

**The Sofa problem**

When I entered the closed café, I thought was empty, I saw Max changing the color of the sofa. I was so surprised I ran out of the café and ran home immediately. I can't believe I saw him change the color of the sofa! Maria my best friend didn't believe me when I told her what I saw. "It must have been a dream Liz." "No it can't because I was at the new café. I was supposed to meet Michael there." "Wait, Michael, as in my boyfriend Michael?" "Yes" "Why?" "Because he wanted to ask me about a problem he had in science, and now back to topic. What should I do about Max?" "I don't know. Maybe talk to him so he can explain what you think you saw." "Fine, I will, maybe after school." "Do you want me to come with you?" "No, I have to do it alone." "Ok, bye." "Bye."

So I decided to go back to the café to talk to Max about what he was doing. When I walked into the café Max greeted me with a friendly hello. I immediately asked him why I saw him changing the sofas color. He replied by telling me that he had gotten a summer job so he could buy a new guitar.I told him it was a good Idea and that it would give him more responsibility as a teenager. He replied by telling "That's exactly what my mom said".

With his new guitar Max started a career as a rock star and made millions but that still didn't solve my problem. I was still wondering why he had changed the color of the sofa. So I confronted him before his next performance and asked him why he had changed the sofa's color and he simply said it was not that big a deal. He told me to get lost. I told him to make a song about changing sofa colors and he thought that was a good idea. So he wrote a song about changing sofa colors and it made millions. The next day I bought a 12 gauge air soft shotgun and blew a hole in the sofa and it revealed the old sofa color. I was content but still wondered why the color was changed while spending weeks in jail. I had to use my one phone call to call Max and get some answers before they sent me to the insane asylum.

Max came to his senses when I called him from jail and he told me that he was very sorry for acting so rude at his concert. He apologized and that made me very happy. I said I was very sorry for ruining the couch and he said that we had both gone a little crazy. I asked him again, "why were you changing the color of the sofa in the café?" He told me that a market researcher had dropped by one day and that Max had asked him a few questions. He had learned that if he switched the color theme of his restaurant to blues and greens that people would buy more coffee and items from the café. So he decided to buy some new fabric and recover the couch himself. The next day he was going to buy some paint to paint the walls of the café. "That's great, I hope everything works out," I told him. "Oh, the bailiff's here, he says I'm not the one who fired the shotgun, I got amnesia and was brainwashed. I'll drop by the café as soon as I'm done here." I hung up the phone and the guards released me from jail, a wrongly accused, but free person.

The next day I went to the café and saw that Max had changed the wall color as well as bought a new sofa. When I saw him come over to my table he asked me why I was so enraged about him changing the sofa color. I told him that I really liked the old color because it was a really comforting color. After about three hours I was still sitting at the table talking to him. All the customers were gone and I was the only one left. He suddenly stood up and pulled off the new cover . The color underneath was so nice and matched the wall even better than the cover that was on it. Max decided to leave it like that. Since then I went to Max's café everyday to look at the sofa in its original color, and to talk to Max.

_THE END_


End file.
